


Retaliatory Worship

by minbins



Series: A Step by Step Guide to Losing Your Innocence [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS I DO NOT CONSENT TO REPOSTING, Facial, First Time Blow Jobs (Giving), Grinding, Hair Pulling Kink, Jisung is cute, Jisung learns how to suck dick, M/M, Minho is a good teacher, Praise Kink, church boy jisung, read the other parts first this is a series, tutor minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbins/pseuds/minbins
Summary: And Jisung is grateful.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: A Step by Step Guide to Losing Your Innocence [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557112
Comments: 107
Kudos: 1199





	Retaliatory Worship

“You know, Jisungie,” Minho remarks, fingers tracing idle circles on Jisung’s thigh as he works through the last of the day’s assignments, “You’re really not all that bad at math.”

“I’m good then?” Jisung dares to fish for a compliment. Minho can tell, if his amused smile is anything to go by. _'Tell me I’m good'_ goes unsaid.

“You’re getting there,” he muses. He doesn’t give into Jisung’s fishing, “And you certainly shouldn't have failed the class.”

Jisung’s glad that he did. If he hadn’t failed, then he wouldn’t need a summer tutor, and he rather likes this arrangement. As much as he shouldn’t, he does. “I could just never pay attention, I suppose,” Jisung explains, voice a little breathy as Minho’s hand inches higher. He pauses writing for a second, steadying himself.

“Keep working, baby,” Minho reminds him, and Jisung hurries to continue. “There’s a good boy.” A whine peters out into a whimper, and Jisung’s cheeks flush as he fails to swallow it down. Minho smiles. “Cute.”

Sure enough, Jisung’s grounding doesn’t apply to tutoring, and he’s been granted permission to study over at Minho’s house while his parents are away. It’s both a blessing and a curse, for the nervous anticipation of what Minho will do without anyone to hear them has been muddling Jisung’s head all session. He’d woken up with Minho’s name still warm on his lips, and a sticky mess of cum in his briefs. Jisung has taken to wearing underwear beneath his pyjama pants nowadays, for they’re easier to surreptitiously clean. 

Minho has been reading over his shoulder today, pointing out corrections as they’re needed. It means that, when Jisung finishes his work, he doesn’t have to wait for Minho to then go through it. Jisung thinks he prefers it this way, as it seems to mean a quicker reward. “I did well, right, Minho?” he checks. He’s feeling even needier than usual. Last night's imaginings had involved Minho’s mouth around him, Minho calling him good again and again and again. Jisung aches for it.

Reaching over to Jisung, Minho ruffles his hair as he pops open the top button on Jisung’s slacks. “Good boy, Sungie,” he praises, and coos when Jisung sighs into his touch. “That’s what you wanted, right— me calling you good?”

Ashamed to be so obvious, though in retrospect he’s hardly subtle, Jisung nods. “I like being good for you,” he says, and hangs his head to avoid eye contact. The hand in Jisung’s hair pulls his head back up, and it hurts a little bit. Jisung finds he _really_ likes the pain, and wonders what that says about him. _What sort of a person likes that?_ Jisung moans, unable to contain it with the aching in his scalp and Minho’s eyes dark and searching. Minho realises why; Jisung sees it dawn on him, and he smiles that knowing smile as always.

Deliberately, Minho pulls Jisung’s hair a little harder, making his neck arch back, bared before Minho like an animal would give in to its superior. That’s what Jisung’s been doing this whole time, he supposes. Giving in, relinquishing control. Perhaps there’s a word for that in Minho’s world, but Jisung doesn’t ask. This is all so new. All he knows is that he likes it when Minho’s a little rough with him, and that he likes how it feels when Minho unbuttons his shirt and bites lightly at his collarbones. “I suppose I can’t mark you,” Minho laments, and Jisung doesn’t get what he means by that. 

This, he asks. “What do you- Uh, how would you ‘mark’ me?”

“So many ways, if I could,” Minho replies, cryptic. He elaborates then, though. “Bruises, primarily— from my mouth, my teeth too, maybe my hands. Would you like that, Jisung?”

Jisung’s head nods before he’s even had time to think. He supposes his body has answered for him. Jisung thinks of bruises littered across the pale expanse of his chest, of being able to see himself branded by Minho’s touch when he looks at himself in the mirror after a shower. It’s a tantalising thought, but a risky one. He understands why Minho says he can’t. Still, Jisung can’t help but want it. He whines, and Minho laughs against his skin. It tickles. “It’s a shame you can’t,” Jisung risks blatancy, now, “I’d really like that.”

“Look at you, baby boy,” Minho says, proud somehow of how far Jisung has fallen. “Saying what you want from me, and I didn’t even have to coax it out.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“It’s a _very_ good thing,” Minho promises him, and flicks his tongue sharp over Jisung’s nipple. It shouldn’t feel as good as it does, but Jisung is learning not to question pleasure when it comes to Minho Lee. “You’re so, so good, aren’t you?”

Jisung preens and whimpers all at once. “Please.”

“Please what, Jisungie?...” Minho hums, and bites at his nipple before moving back to watch Jisung’s nervous face. “What is it you want, hm?”

“What I spoke about last time.” Jisung is almost deliberately vague, even knowing it means repetition and embarrassment. Part of him, and he won’t admit how large a part, likes when Minho embarrasses him.

“Details, Jisung.”

“You know how you, uh-” Jisung falters, not sure how to use the new terminology. “You, um, ‘blowjobbed’ me?”

Minho giggles, meaning that was _definitely_ not the right way to use it, and Jisung’s face flushes in shame. “Oh, you’re just precious, aren’t you?” Minho says then. All regret suddenly dissipates, entirely worthwhile if it means Minho calls him ‘precious’. “I _gave_ you a blowjob,Sungie. Sucked you off, blew you, went down on you, etcetera, etcetera.”

Jisung’s mind is working overtime, trying to note every new term down to memory. “Okay,” he tries again, “When you, w-when you ‘sucked me off’, I said I-” His breath catches. His heart seems to stop and restart. “I said I wanted to do it to _you_ next time.”

Tilting his head, like he’s summing Jisung up, Minho smiles. “Yes,” he says, “I suppose you did. Is that your reward for today?”

Jisung eagerly nods, not knowing quite how to accomplish what he’s asking for, but excited at the prospect just the same. “Please, Minho? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

Minho laughs, almost like Jisung has messed up a word again. “Let’s save the cherry for a later date, baby boy.”

Jisung is the butt of a joke that he doesn’t understand, but he doesn’t altogether mind it. “Okay,” he readily agrees, though oblivious about what he’s agreeing to. “Just pretty please, then?”

“You wanna suck me off so bad, it’s adorable,” Minho muses. “Should I pull your hair while you blow me, pretty baby?”

Jisung seizes up at the thought, and splutters rather unattractively as his brain overheats. Thankfully, Minho appears to be more endeared than repulsed. “Yes please, I’d like that please, please.” He sounds like a mess. He _is_ a mess. He wants to grow messier still.

“And if I said that would be all you'd get today?” Minho enquires, seeming overly curious about Jisung’s response. “If you had to choose between sucking me off and me touching your dick, would you still be this desperate?”

Though pouting at the thought, Jisung still nods. “I really, _really_ want to, Minho,” he admits, “I can’t stop thinking about it, so if that’s all I get today I’ll still be grateful, I promise.”

Jisung really can’t stop thinking about it, and Minho seems to like that. “You just want to please me, huh?” Minho asks. He doesn’t seem surprised, like he knows exactly what makes Jisung tick already. Perhaps he does. Jisung nods. “Baby wants me to use him to come?” Jisung nods, and then nods again for emphasis. _He wants that so much._ “Gonna be so good for me, aren’t you, Jisungie?”

“Yes!” Jisung enthuses, Minho barely asking before he blurts out his answer. “I’ll be so good, Minho, please.”

“Precious boy,” Minho says, cupping Jisung’s face with one pretty hand. For a moment, Jisung thinks that Minho might kiss him. He doesn't. “I’ll let you have what you want, baby, don’t worry.”

Jisung reaches forward on a surge of instinct, then freezes. “Am I allowed to touch yet?”

Minho groans like Jisung is already touching his cock, seeming more than affected by Jisung’s phrasing. “I really don’t know how you haven’t been fucked already, talking like that. Fucking irresistible.”

Unsure about what he’s done that’s so ‘irresistible’, Jisung tilts his head inquiringly. “You want to f-” The word feels foreign, but Jisung gets it past his lips nonetheless. “You want to _fuck_ me, Minho?”

“Yes. At some point, if you’ll let me,” Minho replies honestly. “You’re not ready for that yet, though, sweetheart. Let’s stick with this for now.” And then, absentmindedly, he adds, “You should probably fuck me before I do you anyway, virgin and all.”

Jisung still doesn’t quite _understand_ how two men can, well, ‘fuck’. “Where does it go?”

Minho gets that same kind of incredulous look he had when Jisung hadn’t known what an orgasm was. “They really just wrote the word abstinence on the chalkboard and left, huh?”

Jisung doesn’t deny it, that being pretty much exactly how sex ed had gone down at his school. “Yes, basically.”

“Let me put it bluntly,” Minho says.

“Do you ever _not?”_

“Don’t be a brat, Jisung,” Minho chides, and Jisung’s already hard cock twitches in his slacks. “Anyway, _as_ I was saying. We’ve only got one hole between our thighs to stick things in, sweetheart. Think about it.”

Jisung does think about it, eyes soon widening in realisation. “Wait, you mean. You _mean?”_

Minho nods. “It’s hotter than it sounds on paper, trust me.”

Jisung hates that he doesn’t entirely hate the prospect. “Does it feel good?”

“Like you wouldn’t _believe,_ baby boy,” Minho assures him. “I’ve done it both ways, multiple times, and it can feel amazing. Promise. I’m experienced, as I say, so I can definitely make it good for you if you want to try that at some point.”

Jisung hadn’t expected his summer to involve candidly discussing the prospect of gay sex with the son of a family friend, and yet he kind of wouldn’t want it any other way. “I think I do,” he replies. It feels liberating, somehow, to admit to wanting _that._ “I want to try it.” He pauses. “Not _today,_ though…” It still feels a little scary, despite Jisung’s imagination already going wild. 

“Don’t worry, Jisungie,” Minho reassures, and a hand on his dick shouldn’t be comforting but somehow is. Minho pulls down his zipper, releasing some of the pressure on Jisung’s crotch, and he lets out a soft sigh of relief. Minho lets him take off his trousers, but not his briefs. This part isn’t about Jisung, and he’s entirely here for it. “We can work up to that.”

“Okay,” Jisung smiles, nervous but excited, and tries not to drool at the sight of Minho’s hands making short work of his own zipper. In what seems like seconds to Jisung’s Minho-centric mind, Minho is bare from the waist down, still wearing the smart white shirt that he’d worn to pick Jisung up for tutoring. It’s such a contrast of collected and debauched that Jisung’s head spins with it. His eyes centre in on one thing, however, tuning all else out. Minho’s cock, hard and heavy, wet at the tip from want. It’s a reminder that Minho wants him too, is attracted to Jisung for some reason, and that itself makes Jisung needier than anything else. Jisung isn’t quite sure how to go about it, but he knows he wants that in this mouth. Shuffling forward a little, Jisung pauses just between Minho’s strong thighs. “What now, Minho?...”

“Want me to talk you through it, baby boy?”

Jisung blushes, but nods his head. “... Kinda, yeah?”

“Cute.” Minho grasps Jisung’s chin and pulls down his lower lip with his thumb, so intimate a movement that Jisung doesn’t know how to react. Softly, he presses a kiss to it. Minho smiles, so Jisung must have done something right. “You’re just the sweetest thing, Jisungie,” Minho says, as he always seems to, “I’m glad I’m the one that gets to ruin you.”

“What first?” Jisung asks. He’s eager, oh so eager. Jisung wants to know what it feels like.

Minho lets go of his face, and some part of him is disappointed. “Why don’t you start with a taste, hm?”

Jisung can work with that. His hands brace steadyingly on Minho’s thighs as he leans down, and he feels the strong muscles _tense_ as he licks, hesitantly eager, over the flushed head of Minho’s cock. It’s a strange taste, unfamiliar to Jisung as he’s never thought to try his own, but it’s not altogether unpleasant. Salty, but not too tart. It’s a taste Jisung could grow to love, knowing who it’s from. “Weird,” he remarks, letting the flavour spread over his tongue slowly before he swallows it down. 

“Good weird, or bad weird?”

“Good,” Jisung replies. “Can I do more yet?”

“Try running your tongue down, Sungie, just get a feel for it. Explore, per se, if you get me…”

Jisung does. “Okay.” He trails down the length of Minho’s cock with the tip of his tongue, feeling out the veins with little flicks that make Minho’s thighs _tense and relax, tense and relax_ beneath his hands. The way back up, Jisung goes even slower, covering more with the flat of his tongue and getting Minho wetter. Minho moans, soft and sweet, and Jisung’s chest fills with warm pride. “I like this,” he admits shyly, making Minho coo over his innocence as Jisung repeats the tentative motions. When Jisung reaches the tip of Minho’s cock for the fifth or sixth time, he pauses his exploration. Just as Minho had done to him, Jisung presses a kiss there, lips wetting with that fluid that looks like cum, but not quite. He licks it off, and blinks up at Minho. “More, now?”

Minho’s breathing heavier than Jisung has ever managed to make him before, hair sticking to his forehead a little. He pushes it back, and Jisung thinks he’s never looked hotter than this. There's something in his eyes that's almost dangerous; though it’s Jisung doing the work right now, he still feels like prey under Minho’s gaze. “You wanna suck me off, don’t you?” he says, not a question but a statement, teasing and pitying Jisung’s needy desperation. 

“Please, Minho?” Jisung bats his eyes. He’d forgotten to say please just before, and regrets it. 

“Ask for what you want, Jisung.” Minho always seems to delight in that specific brand of embarrassment. “Use your words, sweetheart.” 

“Okay.” Jisung juts his chin, determinedly looking Minho right in the eyes despite the shame settling hotly in his stomach. “I want to suck your dick, Minho. Can I?”

“Damn, baby’s got bite after all,” Minho whistles lowly. He sounds impressed by Jisung's blatancy, cock leaking in tandem with his words. Minho _wants_ him. Jisung basks in the knowledge. He’s gone from chiding Minho for swearing to openly asking to _suck his dick,_ and it’s less alarming a transformation than perhaps it should be.

“Can I, please?”

“Yes.” 

Minho doesn’t beg for it like Jisung would, but then again Jisung hardly expects him to. One-worded permission is more than enough, because it means Jisung gets to do this. He gets to lean down, and down, and down, and suckle on the head of Minho’s cock. At that, Minho’s hips jolt up a little, and Jisung’s twig arms are no match for the strength of Minho’s thighs so Minho pushes unwittingly further into his mouth without obstruction. 

Looking like he’s about to apologise for it, Minho smiles instead when Jisung moans wantonly around him. His mouth is full, and it muffles the sound, but his desperation is audible regardless of that. Experimentally, he shifts his tongue around a little and awkwardly bobs his head. It goes in a little further before Jisung meets any resistance, but when he pushes that resistance he gags a little, pulling back to cough. It can’t be sexy, Jisung is sure of it, but when he looks back up at Minho he doesn’t seem grossed out. “Am I doing it properly, still?” he checks, anxious for reassurance. 

Seeming to get the difference between fishing for praise for the hell of it and _needing_ praise to overcome first-time nerves, Minho pets Jisung’s hair, pushing it away from his eyes. “You’re doing really well, I promise,” he tells him. “It was really hot when you gagged, baby boy, but don’t push that any further right now, okay?”

Jisung knows what could go wrong from a basic understanding of human biology, so he doesn’t argue with Minho’s logic on that point. Instead, he wraps his hands around what he can’t quite reach, timing the bobs of his head with them as he works Minho’s dick. He has no clue what he’s doing, and he’s sure it’s obvious, but Minho seems to be enjoying it nonetheless, Jisung pulling those pretty moans out of him more and more the longer he licks and sucks and swallows. When Jisung moans around him once more with another little jolt up of Minho’s hips, hands tangle in Jisung’s hair and _pull,_ and Jisung’s hips cant down against the mattress. It makes him moan all the more; moaning must feel really good around Minho’s dick, because he doesn’t even reprimand Jisung for doing as he shouldn’t. 

Hating himself for it, Jisung lifts his hips up so that he won’t be tempted to repeat it. He wants to chase the friction, but he wants to be good for Minho even more than that. _If that’s all I get today I’ll still be grateful, I promise,_ he’d said, he’d promised without restraint _—_ Jisung wants to live up to that. Minho’s hands tighten in Jisung’s hair, and he knows that Minho _knows_ from the expression on his face when Jisung looks up at him. Incredulous, almost, like he can’t believe Jisung is being so well behaved. “Good boy.” It comes out choked, Minho clearly struggling to hold himself together. 

At this, Jisung redoubles his efforts, faster and wetter and _more_ all around, and suddenly Minho is pulling hard enough to yank Jisung off his dick. Barely in time to stop himself from shooting straight down Jisung’s throat, Minho’s release still lands mostly in Jisung’s mouth. Pulling away only means that he isn’t forced to swallow, and that some of it splatters past the side of his mouth and onto his cheekbones. Jisung wonders if he’s pretty like this. Minho is certainly looking at Jisung like he’s a work of art, lips parted and flushed as he pants from the force of his orgasm. With an afterglow flushing his face pink, Minho seems all the more radiant. Jisung still wants him _so_ much, and his cock throbs painfully between his thighs. He licks his lips. Swallows what he’s been given. Minho’s thumb drags over Jisung’s face, gathering up the excess and bringing it to his own mouth, tasting himself almost absentmindedly. It’s sin, an abundance of it in no uncertain terms, and Jisung wants it to consume him.

_I’ll still be grateful, I promise._

Jisung _is_ grateful. Jisung is grateful, and he can talk it down. Slow, deep breaths, just like he’d always practiced before all of this. _In, out. In, one two three, out, one tw-_

Minho pushes Jisung down against the mattress, and he’s yanked out of his calming breathing techniques with a startled yelp. “What?” he blinks, confused and aching at how Minho’s thigh is pushed between his own. He tries not to grind against it. “I’m okay, Minho, I promise,” he reiterates, the aching of his dick superseded by the aching in his throat at the idea of Minho not thinking he’s good enough to hold back. “You don’t have to.”

Jisung is breaking apart, and Minho is kissing his neck. “I know, Jisungie,” he assures, and grinds against him where Jisung doesn’t dare. It feels torturous. “You’ve been so good, baby boy,” he praises, gentler than perhaps he’s ever been. Jisung twitches against him, moving ever so slightly with the drag of Minho’s thigh against his cock. _He’s been so good._ “You deserve a reward.”

This is okay then, a reward and not an act of pity. He’s been good, Jisung reminds himself, echoing in his mind in a mantra of praise as he lets himself drink in the feeling of Minho rocking against him. “Can I?” he asks, and he doesn’t even need to specify. That’s how lax Minho is with him right now.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Minho replies, and Jisung comes within seconds, all full body shivers and whimpering, tears welling up in his eyes. _“Good boy.”_

And Jisung is grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! hope you enjoyed this newest update <3 comments and kudos would be much appreciated, writers survive on motivation <3 <3
> 
> again, a reminder that this series is not my main focus - it's just something i do as a side project - and if you hound me for updates i will be far less motivated to work on it <3 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/scbaes)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minbinnie)
> 
> -V xoxo


End file.
